Currently, most vehicles are still powered by gasoline. The vehicle consumes gasoline during driving, and the driver needs to find a gas station to refuel the vehicle before gasoline runs out. The wide distribution of gas stations makes it convenient for people to travel.
In real life, when a driver needs to refuel a vehicle, the common method is to find the nearest gas station. However, because there are often a large number of vehicles waiting for refueling at the gas station, the drivers usually need to queue to refuel the vehicles, and thus they cannot refuel the vehicle in time, but waste a lot of time. In contrast, some gas stations that can not be easiliy found or have few filling vehicles are often in an idle state. As a result, the vehicle refueling efficiency is rather low. The irregular distribution of gas stations aggravates the problem of low refueling efficiency, especially for those who drive to unfamiliar places.